Known as Aro's daughter
by what-is-new-is-old
Summary: Bella kills herself when Edward left and then somehow Aro was in the area when she kill herself and then 10 years later they have a party and who know what might happen
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

I get out my new dress and shoes. It's a knee high length blue dress with a pair of blue high heels I do my hair just normal and I put some mascara and eye liner on. I look at myself in the mirror Alice would be proud with how I look another tear leaked out of my eye again. I put the letters that I have written on my bed to all the people that loved me even the Cullen's. I made my way down to my truck and drove to the cliffs. I got to the cliff edge. I breathe in and out and then jump.

The last thing I felt was the cold water rushing around me.

**Aro POV**

I was on one of those missions that I _**need**___to come to. Then for a distance I hear some stupid human on the cliffs well I was thirsty and I decided to go and have a meal.

Then when I saw her I felt something that I never expensed in my whole life.

Caring.

Like the way feel to your child and then she just jumped and you could tell she was happy and free and then don't know why I did this but I acted on impulse and then I go and jumped off the cliff as well to save her.

And then changed her life was hanging in my hands

----------10 years later----------

**Bella POV**

It has been 10 years since Aro has changed me …….. and I have jumped off that cliff all because of the Cullen's don't get me wrong I still love but that is only the little part of my heart most of its is hate because they left without a good bye and just disappeared out of my life forever and for Edward the only question I have for him is, why? We loved each other so much then he goes saying that he doesn't love me any more and takes all my stuff that reminds me of him.

"Bella we need to go shopping to get your dress for you party" Heidi so much like Alice

"I'll be right there Heidi don't burst a vain even though you can't"

My father is holding a so called "party" for my 10 year rebirth as a vampire. Yay?!?!

I am going to hate this "party" because I am going to have to sing but that is not worst part guess what the worst part is? The Cullen's are going to be there I think of the pain now and I hope and pray to god that they do not recognise me.

"Come on Bella!!!"

"Coming"

---------- "Party" day ----------

**Bella POV**

Today is the day of the so called "party".

Yay?!

I'm not happy daddy invited the Cullen's even thou all vampires have to come and if they don't daddy is going to hunt them down and ask why they didn't come to the "party" and I had to promise daddy not to kill the Cullen's. I just hope I don't.

"Bella done. OMG I bet you can knock all those vamp boys off there feet" Jane said always so incurring "and miss don't get any ideas"

"Dam" I said with sarcasm

Jane was just about to leave the room when I remembered something

"Ooh Jane"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with what song I need to sing?? Please!!" I said with my puppy dog face

"You know that I would have just said yes without that too cute puppy dog face"

So I grab her hand and teleported to my music room. It is sound proof room with a recording station and has a piano, a guitar, a bass and set of drums. I spend most of my time here writing new songs or just playing for fun.

"Jane I was thinking to sing that new song that I just rote?"

"How dose that go?"

**(a/n: the song is Speechless by The Veronicas)**

_**Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home**_

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

"Woh" Jane said in shock

"You like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it I can just image everyone dancing with the one they love. Even you father" then she started dancing around and around my music room all I could was stand and laugh my head off. Then I looked at the time.

"OMG we need to get going to get changed we only have 2 hours left!"

"Gosh I lost track of time with your lovely song" Jane sang the last part

So I teleported to my room to get changed. As I put the radio on I recognised a song

"OMYGOSHILOVETHISSONG" (o my gosh I love this song) I said so fast that only a vampire could make it out. Then I turned up the radio and jumped onto my bed and grabbed my hair brush and started singing.

**(a/n: song is Misery Business by Paramore they rock ****J**** sorry just had to ****add that in)**

_**I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock**_

It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth  


Then Jane grabbed her hair brush and started singing with me.

_**I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me**_

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change

_**And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way**_

Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who

They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
_**And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good  
**_

At the end me and Jane were jumping up and down and laughing on my bed. Then we herd someone at to door and guess who is there?

Oops got caught by daddy………again.

**(a/n: Aro aka daddy or dad if you didn't know that already)**

"Hi daddy" trying to look innocent.

"What were you doing Bella?"

"uummm…. I was singing to help my vocal cords for when I sing for the party daddy"

He was thinking I hope I don't get into trouble "ok. You and Jane need to be down in the ballroom in half an hour ok?"

"Ok daddy" praz the lord I didn't into trouble inside I am doing my happy dance.

and with that dad walked out of my room I quickly closed the door behind me and sighed in relief

"Come on we need to start getting ready" Jane said

**Edward POV**

It's been 10 years since Bella took her life. How many times I have tried to go to vorrtra and be with my Bella but every time I tried to go Alice and the others stopped me. I still remember the day I found out that Bella was died.

—_Flashback—_

_I have had enough I can not live like this any more without Bella. My Bella. _

'_Edward watch out when you go to Bella's I still can't see her future' Alice thought _

"_Alice why did you do that I told you not to look into her future"_

'_I know but when I sore you going to Bella's I took a little peck'_

"_Ok Alice" not wanting to fight with Alice and also not wanting to wait to see Bella._

_20 mints later—_

_I finely reached Bella's house. I jumped in though the window only to find Bella's room all dusty and it seemed like none has been in her room in about a year then I spot a letter on Bella's bed saying 'To the Cullen's' so I looked at it and grabbed it. Well as much as I wanted to open it it's for the rest of the family too. As I am turning around I see a spark of light and I see it is a CD or DVD so I pick it up 'later I will see what it is'._

_Back at the Cullen's house _(including Edward)

_Everyone is at the door seeing how I went with Bella _

'_Why so short did Bella kick Edward out of her home'-Alice_

'_Why am I getting confusion from you Edward'-Jasper _

_From then I blocked out everyone's thoughts and just said _

"_I explain in short I found a letter on Bella's bed and left it for everyone to read with because it is addressed to everyone and I found this on the floor. Letter or the disk first?"_

"_Letter" everyone said all together._

_So I open the letter and it says_

_To the Cullen's,_

_Hay guys how have you been well you won't be able to tell me back on a serious note _

_By the time you get this letter you won't be able to see me being a klutz or see me blush or bee able to play 'Bella Barbie' any more I will be out of all the people's lives that I have ever met and gotten to know and if you are wondering there was nothing you could do about it is my on chose for what I did. Nothing at all._

_Sorry I couldn't give a less cryptic or less depressing last goodbye (that if you can not understand what I am saying)_

_Bye lots of love _

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Aka Bella Swan_

_P.S Theirs a song that I wrote that if you want it _

_PP.S I'm sorry_

_I am staring at the letter trying to understand what it means._

_Then I realise what it means_

"_No it can not be true" I whispered staring at the letter _

"_I want to see the song" said Emmett before I could tear the letter and run for it _

_**(a/n: song You Are My Rock by Delta Goodrem)**_

_**No one can buy true love in their life  
We all need someone on standby  
The night drew long you kept me strong  
Now I can thank you in this song**_

You are my rock, you touch my soul  
You brought me light, when all hope was gone  
You showed me the secrets, that I could unlock  
You are my brother, you are my rock

I've seen people come and go young and old from all walks of life  
They all leave a bookmark in the story that I write  
Only when your luck's run out you find out who really counts

You are my rock, you touch my soul  
You brought me light, when I couldn't go on  
You showed me the secrets, that I could unlock  
You are my brother, you are my rock

No one can buy new love in their life  
We all need someone until we die 

_By the end of this song everyone even Rosalie was dry sobbing at this song that Bella wrote. My Bella wrote._

—_End of flashback —_

Till this day I have not no could not be able to see what is on that CD or DVD because I know it will be about Bella.

'Edward it is time to go and get ready you know what will happen if you don't go to this so called 'party' for the so called 'princess of the volturi' I guess she is a mean as the others'- Alice thought

No one has been the same since we found out that Bella took her life.

No one…

**Bella POV**

I am sitting on my thrown bored out of my brains

'Dad can I pull a prank on someone or go shopping?' I thought to my dad.

He gave me the 'I don't think so' expression

'Please' I thought with my puppy dog face.

"Ok only some human some place other than here." dad said giving in

"Yay!!!!" I said jumping off my thrown and teleporting to Paris to go off and shop till I drop and break a few boys' hearts. But when I got there the last person on the world I wanted to see is here.

My ex-boyfriend

**(a/n: the ex-bf is one she had in the 10 year span I skipped)**

OMFG I never ever want to see him in my whole entire life. I broke up with him because I realised that I still have feelings for Edward Cullen and George had said that he would get his revenge on Edward Cullen even if that mean to kill him …… or me so he can get my heart back.

_--Flashback—_

"_George I don't love you any more because I have realized that I still have feelings for someone else" it shocked me that I was using that same lines that Edward used but I didn't show my shock._

"_Bella who do you have feeling for still?" George asked in an angry tone. In that second I was scared of him so I paused time and touched his shoulder to tell what he is thinking of and what he was thinking sounded like nothing I have ever heard from him ever. _

'_if I ever lay one eye on that man that captured MY Bella's heart I swear I am going to kill him and if Bella gets in the way to stop me killing him I will not hesitate to kill her to because if I can not have Bella then no one can.'_

_And with that I played time and teleported to my dad._

_--End of Flashback--_

So I walked into the public toilet and changed my appearance to someone who has short brown hair with blonde highlights and has dark green eyes. I made it out that I have a heart beat and tanned my skin.

I hope he doesn't recognise me. I walked out and walked passed me and when I thought I got away George grabbed my arm and said

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No. I have never seen you in my life" and with that I walked away to do my shopping.

--20 mints later—

Gosh I have done like 15 hours of shopping in like 20 mints all that is left to do is put them in my closet and get back on that stupid thrown.

So I teleported to my thrown and I sort of scared my father

'Never do that again Isabella'

"Yes father." I said in a bored tone. "Have they come yet?" and when I said _they_ I meant the Cullen's.

No not yet' and just then I heard the big doors open to none other than the Cullen's.

The pain started to rip up my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe for a split second and I just wanted to get up from my chair and start yelling at them telling them the pain they coursed me and then rip there heads off and burn them. I took a deep breath in and out and put me shields up so Jasper could not feel what I am feeling and E-Edward so he could not hear what I am thinking over time I have learnt to tack down my shield.

They walked all looking sad and then they went to stand in the furthest corner. The all look they would kill each other in that second then one of them felt my stare and then I quickly looked away and glad I did

'Isabella now is the time I will introduce everyone to you is that OK?' my dad thought

'First don't call me Isabella second when you announce me call me Isabella OK?'

My father laughed a tiny giggle and nodded his head and put his hand on my shoulder and I relaxed. 'Thank you' I mouthed. As I started to relax and as my father walked up to the microphone I sensed someone here

Victoria

I was in shock that she was still even alive cause i though that _they_ would have killed her by now I started to read her thoughts to see if she would recognise me and what I heard was

'I hope little Bella is here because then can see the look on the Cullen's faces when I kill her in front of them and the Voturi yes I know that she is a vampire that makes it much more better' she thought remembering when I jumped off the cliff and Aro coming to get and change me.

I hope Edward didn't hear it and Alice didn't see Victoria come in. I glanced one look at the Cullen's and they still look the same depressed ,sad vampires that walked in here.

'Father Victoria is here and she come here to kill me because Edward killed her mate and she thinks its only fair if she kills me and I would like to prevent that' Aro was shocked that someone wanted to kill me

'Go' was all Aro said

'Thank you 'I thought as I teleported in front of Victoria.

"How nice is to see you again Victoria"I said to a confused Victoria

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Victoria said confused

"oh that's right I forgot to tack off my hood"and wile I said that I disabled any power that she might even have and I also took my hood off "Hello remember me Victoria?"

Then Victoria started to grin evilly and got into a crouch and said

"O yes I do" and then she lunged at me and I just simply threw her on the wall with my physical shield and held her there. She growled at me and tried to move but couldn't so she growled at me more

"What the hell"she said and then struggling a little more and I sat down cross legged.

"Don't even bother save your energy and also don't bother using your power it wont work"

Victoria look at me shocked and I thought I sore a flash of panic cross over her face and she struggled more like she know what was coming next. I closed my eye and started to concentrate on Victoria. Then she started to make a coughing noise like she was coughing something up and I know it was working I put an open outstretched hand out and felt a ball of something form in my hand. After a few mints Victoria had stopped coughing and then I opened my eyes to see Victoria limp against the wall not moving and a white ball of something in my hand swirling around and then I know it was done she was dead I had sucked the life out of her and all that was left was her body so I levitated it to the corner and lit her on fire and with the white ball I destroyed it and that took away most of my energy.

And then I thought to my dad 'father I need help I have only have a little bit of energy left killing her took away most of my energy' and soon I thought that to my father I herd the sound of vampires running I felt my self getting weaker I collapse to the floor and my vision started to get blurry then I felt my fathers arms around me picking me up and whispering that everything is going to be alright and as my head balanced out and before I blacked out I thought I sore the Cullen's looking at me shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating I've been busy with school and other stuff**

**New characters**

**Dawn: power to kill thing instantly and see souls and sprits **

**Phoenix: power to heal anything and see relationships and emotion**

**I don't own twilight ….. but I can dream can i? =P**

**AD 3 =]**

**AROS POV**

As I was holding my daughter I didn't know what to do to help her I could tell she has fainted from power loss from killing Victoria I felt like someone was watching me and Isabella other than my family. Then I hear the sound of two people running towards us with what smelt like human blood mixed with animal and something else that I can not put my finger on. I look up and see two of Isabella's beast friends. Dawn was a doll faced doe-eyed girl and with that she looked younger than her age with wavy dark brown hair and eyes that looked black but were brown. Phoenix who looks older than his age and has been through a lot he has shaggy light brown hair and the lightest colour of blue it almost looked silver. I saw what phoenix had in his hand and it confirmed what I had smelt and I wondered what I was for.

"Aro" said dawn and I looked up to her "she needs to drink this or else she will not wake up and you know that she can hold so much" and what she said was true Isabella could only hold so much power.

So I grabbed the bag of blood and said "thank you"

Phoenix replied "Don't thank us we are just doing what is right" putting his hands around dawn from behind her holding her close and she signed being content and with that I ran to her room pouring the blood into her mouth and hoping it worked soon.

**DAWN POV**

When Aro left I said "its ok now you can come out" see I know that the Cullen's saw what Bella did and now they where in shock and just standing there trying to catch fly's. Signing I turned around so I facing them with Phoenix by my side. They were all worried and in pain. I was going to talk but Phoenix beat me to it.

"You guys might want to hang around because of what you just saw" they were looking at each other worried that the Volturi might kill them

"They won't kill you they will just tell you if you want to remember what you just saw or if you want to forget it" I could tell they did not trust me at all. Then jasper spoke up when looking at Phoenix

"Do I know you from some where?" I know this moment would come for my husband and yes jasper did know Phoenix. He was a part of his new bourn army when he was with Maria and her sisters. Phoenix looked up and said

"Yes you do" and paused trying to make an easy way to explain it "I'm the one who should be dead and the one who ran away" all the Cullen's thoughts were all over the place. Yes I can see thoughts its one of my powers.

I can see souls.

A soul I the center of your being your thoughts, feelings your past, present and future and also the type of person. I can know everything about even if you are a shield. I also have the power to see sprits or other know as ghosts and I can turn it off and then I can kill anything slowly or instantly. Phoenix I the opposite of me he can see relationships and the feeling that run thou them and change them and can also heal anything even if it emotional pain. With our eyes they are human colours because we don't need to drink blood and we can not smell it either. Then jaspers words broke me from my thoughts

"What do you mean?" said with confusion

"that you can find out by your self" Phoenix replied and we turned around and stared heading to bells room leaving the Cullen's confused and a lot of more question then answers.


End file.
